Only the Good Die Young
by KaterPotater
Summary: *Sequel to If Looks Can Kill, They Probably Will*. Jen is back in England to attend Voldies trail. But when Draco proposes, how will this change her? And Harry's got a mysterious new girlfriend...
1. Beginning again

Hooray! The long wait is over! I just thought I'd let you know about a few things. First, there's a fic out there now called If Only the Good Died Young, which is very close to my title. Well, I thought of my title first so there. And I guess the second is this:

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, this would be the seventh book, only shorter. Daisy Kemp (she comes in later) belongs to SilentC who has let me borrow her. All flames will be used to bake cookies. 

Enjoy.

It was months after it had happened. It, the event, the fiasco, whatever, I was done with it. Something new to plague my nightmares. Sometimes I go over the graduation pictures. Their pictures. To see them smiling and laughing, hugging me in my wheelchair. Severus' concerned eyes. Well, after he woke up.

I haven't seen them since then. We send owls, surely, but it takes the owls a while, especially little Pig. Draco's owl comes must often, thank God.

To recap: last year I was sent to Hogwarts in England to protect one Harry Potter. So, I go to do that, not knowing that my savoir from the horrible cancer, Severus Snape, would be there. Luckily for me, he was, since the cancer attacked once again. Anyway, to make a long story short, I met my best friends and boyfriend (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Draco) and ended up capturing Voldemort in a duel. I stayed at Hogwarts for a little while before going home.

I moved back to Redwood City, California in mid-June, after I had fully given up my right to protect Harry. My grandma had left me her house when she died back when I was 18, fresh out of the Academy. She had been a Muggle but all her children were wizards, including my mother. I got the house because my cousin was only three years old. She's triple that now.

It's not a very big house, three bedrooms, and one bath. I don't sleep in the master bedroom; it's just too weird. I use it to hide my wizarding stuff.

At Hogwart's, I was surprised that they didn't teach stuff from the Muggle schools. In America, there are four schools, North, South, East, and West. I went to North since I lived with the Brown's and Jordan taught me stuff about the dark side. He called it the dark side. I imagined Voldemort looking like Darth Vader. I became the youngest agent ever, didn't even have to go through the training at all. Anyway, at school, they taught us all about integrating with the Muggle world. Fewer places to hide here, I guess.

Today was a Sunday. I sat in my house, in my easy chair, hand pressed to my temple. The remains of a Round Table pizza lay on the end table next to me, an unopened letter from Draco right in my eyesight.

It was to confirm the plans for my arrival later this week. For Voldemort's trail. Which is starting tomorrow. I don't testify until Friday. That's how many lives he ruined. The letter has an ominous presence to it. Hesitantly, I opened it with my free hand.

Dearest Jen,

Everything is arranged for you on Thursday. I don't know why you insist on taking an airplane, but whatever my Jenny wants.

I've been thinking about us since you left. I've decided I love you, but, honestly, I don't know anything about you. I'm willing to make a deal with you; tell me about your past and I'll marry you. You know, if you want and love me too and the such.

Write me soon, my love, my only love. I'll see you on Friday.

Draco

I sat looking the letter over. Love, the concept seems weird. What's even worse is the marriage bit. Like I've said before, Draco is really my first boyfriend. I don't know what to do. So, I took a shower and go to sleep.


	2. Assignment

OK, I can't seem to find my fic on the stupid page, so I'm giving you the next chapter. Go you!

I walk into the living room the next morning. Only to be confronted by the letter again. I flip it over; shove it under some things, before starting my morning rituals.

First, I pick out clothes, Muggle clothes. A tank top and jeans. Then I change into them, throwing a sweatshirt on top. I wash my face and fiddle with my hair, not exactly knowing what to do with its new length. The tug of the brush reassuring me that I'm still alive and well. For breakfast, I fix a bag of popcorn and turn on the Muggle news as I wait.

Popcorn in hand, I sit on the floor, staring at my modest fireplace, waiting. I've resorted to wondering if a misplaced wizard sparked the whole Santa Claus thing when Jordan Brown's head bobs into view.

"What's the assignment today, chief?" I ask, anxious to leave the house.

"I'm sending you to the Pier," he says exhausted. He looked liked he hadn't got a wink of sleep. "Get the stuff on the list. You've got the week off. Plan your answer to Draco, and think carefully."

I cocked my head to one side. How could he know? I had a P.O. Box at Headquarters and some people still sent my owls to the Browns, but I had told Draco to send all owls straight to me. I don't understand.

Jordan saw my confused expression and quickly added, "He came to Headquarters last night. Actually came, Jen. He was here, in my office. And he asked for your hand in marriage. I left the decision up to you, but you've got my blessing."

I still didn't understand. Why would Draco do that? I knew he came from an old family, and he was British, but going so far as to ask my stepfather and boss if he could marry me? Some things I was just never meant to understand.

Jordan sighed, "Go to the Pier, have fun this week, think, and don't let the Dark Side get you down. I'm going to get some sleep." And then he left.

I huffed. Yeah, think, great, have fun, sure, whatever. Well, at least going to the Pier would take my mind off of things. I went over to my side table and open the drawer to find my schedule for the Cal-Train. What? You don't expect me to take my car into town!

There was a train leaving in half an hour. Good, in and out quickly, just the way I like it. But Jordan said something about a list. I furrowed my brow in confusion. What list? Where? I don't see a list. Of course, just then, a letter dropped into my mail slot. Of course, it was the list, right on time.

I slipped on my black waistcoat, fumbling to put my wand into my inside pocket. Taking the list and the train schedule into my pockets, I went outside and walked to the train station.

***

In San Francisco, the biggest tourist attraction is Pier 39. Right of the bay with tons of stupid tourist shops and themed restaurants. The perfect place to hide the biggest wizarding community in all of California.

If one were to walk up past Bubba-Gump's Shrimp Company, one would find a plain staircase leading to a brown door. The sign above it is so faded; it's illegible so Muggles pass it off as a service door. These in the know, know better.

The door is heavy; I use my whole weight to push it open. Inside is an old German pub. Who would have thought the only German wizards in California would make this? Well, they did.

I walked in, smiling at the bar tender. We have an understanding, you know? I protect the community and he gives me free stuff. It's a lovely arrangement. Anyway, I don't stop for a chat; I'm on a mission.

I head straight for the bathroom. Inside, there is a broken hand dryer. I push the button with my wand. Immediately, I fall down a trap door in the floor, on to a slide. The darkness is heavy, almost suffocating. A light appears at the end of the slide and I prepare myself to hit solid ground.

But the hit never comes. I stop short, stuck only a few feet from the bottom. Typical, it always happens to me. I just don't weigh enough. I inch down to the light.

Emerging in the brightness, I look around at everything I can. I still have to walk a little bit more before I actually get to the stores. Right now, there is a plastic half pipe. The bay is pushing down on the corridor. The Pier is kind of misleading. It's not really a pier; it's under the bay.

I quickly cross the corridor, I've always been afraid that the plastic will clasp on me. After I'm (finally) inside the actual store part of the Pier, I look at the list. It's mostly books. And they couldn't get this in Montana? No, he had to send me something to do. Typical.


	3. Family reunion

So, I thought I'd let you know, this is just what I think a typical American wizarding community would be like. And what the American wizarding government would be like also. 

silentC: I can't get FanFic to work a lot either. Every time I go to review, it won't let me. Stupid FanFic.

The Pier isn't like Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is crooked, slanted, and very slumped together. The Pier is spread out; picture Main Street in Middle America. Even the wizards have a thing for the suburbs.

The usual stores are here, of course. What would we do without them? The stores are pretty much standardized throughout the wizarding world, so I head to Flourish and Blotts.

It's as dusty and confusing here as it is in England. I wonder through the shelves trying to find the books. Criminal Profiling by Greg MacMahon. It took me almost an hour to figure out all the books were Muggle books.

Letting out an exhausted and irritated sigh, I left the store and hurried down the main street. Almost at the end of the road, I turn down a small, dark alley. At the end of the alley was a shockingly similar plain, wooden staircase with an ordinary brown door at the top.

I knock on the door three times. The door opens slightly and a shadowy face appears. "Who is it?" he asks, making his voice sound intentionally gruff.

"Jen Dobbins, MIA Special Agent, let me in please," I state, showing my badge through the little crack he had put his face next to. He snarled but opened the door wide anyway.

"What do you want?" he asked in his regular voice. He doesn't step aside to let me in. So I push past him and look about the establishment. Half way into the store, I turn to face him.

"What do you like the MIA would want with this...fine...establishment?" I asked, mockingly struggling over the last two words.

The man relaxed and looked slightly annoyed. "Are you going to do this every time you come here?" he replies, now pushing past me to get the his computer.

"And why shouldn't I do this to you every time? You are my cousin, after all, and you're only here on my wishes," I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck, cooing into his hair. He grimaced and made to push me off him but didn't. I get off of my own accord. "So, where do you keep your books?"

This is Kevin, my cousin from my father's side of the family. By some freak stroke of luck, he became a wizard too, though everyone thought him a squib. He, like all my cousins over there, went to U.S. East Academy. After he got out he got in trouble with the Muggle police for something like, international terrorism, or something weird like that. Now he's here in the Pier only because he's my cousin. It's fun to tease him.

I begin to rummage around in his little emporium. He didn't have things laid out like a regular outlet would. He put things in boxes, just random things in random boxes. It's impossible to find anything in this place.

"Aren't you suppose to be in England with that guy for that trail for that evil guy?" he inquired uninterestedly. Sometimes, my cousin is very intuitive. But this was not one of those times.

"I'm not leaving 'till Friday, you screw up," I sigh through gritted teeth.

"Oh. What are you looking for, anyway?" Kevin questioned, not caring to look away from his computer.

"A book, I told you," I reply uninterested. I could find this stuff by myself, if I needed to.

This time, he looked away from the computer. "Well, yeah, but what book?"

I stop and look at my list. "Criminal Profiling by a Greg MacMahon. You got it?"

He stood up and walks straight over to a box on the opposite side of the store. He pulls it out and throws it on the floor like it's nothing. "There, now get out, I got a girl coming."

I roll my eyes but go to pick up the book anyway. "You're impossible, you know," I mutter before I head to the door.

"It runs in the family," he yelled over his shoulder before I closed the door. Sometimes, I wonder about his sanity.


	4. Some letters

Sorry about the really long wait (at least what I think was a long wait). I'm going to try to update at least three more times before the 19th, when I leave for vacation for three weeks! But after that, I'll try and put in some stuff from Order of the Phoenix, which I'll be reading the whole time.

silentC: Thanks for the amazing reviews. I love hearing your ideas and wishes. 

Having accomplished my goal of finding a Muggle book (which probably was the reason why I got it in the first place), I took the train back to my house. It seemed kind of pointless to send me off for a book. But I was guessing that I was suppose to talk about Draco and our pending engagement with one of my closest relatives. Obviously, Brown had picked the wrong relative.

When I got home, Hedwig was waiting for my, picking apart my half full bag of popcorn. A government owl was there too, waiting to take the book away. I gave the government owl its book and it flew away through the open door behind me.

"Come here Hedwig," I cooed at her. She looked up from the bag and let me untie the letter from her leg. Then, she went back to ripping the popcorn bag again. It was a letter from Harry, surprise, and surprise.

Hey Jen!!

What's happening, my main girl? (He'd been talking like this ever since I got him a book on How to Speak American.) I hear you're coming back to the Motherland. We got to get together in Diagon Alley before the trail, if the Death Eater let's you out.

Oh, I am not looking forward to that damn trail one bit. I don't want to relive my parents' death and I really don't want to relive the deaths of everyone else's parents.

Hermione and I brook up. She's cool with it though. I've started going out with this incredible girl. God, she's so hot, as you Yanks would say. You'll see her when you come back to your real home.

Waiting impatiently for your visit,

H.P, your "home boy"

His letter's made me laugh. A lot. I couldn't want to get to England to actually hear him say those things. I sat down and decided to write a quick letter to everyone.

Harry,

I can't wait to see you either. I wish to get back to Diagon Alley also, just for that ice cream.

And Draco is not a Death Eater, you silly! Just because that's what his parents are doesn't mean he's one too.

I'm glad you got a new girl. Is she really as beautiful as you say she is? I guess I'll have to meet her, just to make sure she's good enough for you.

Anticipating my visit also,

Jen D., MIA

Hermione!

Hey, girlfriend! Hope the bastards aren't getting you down. I heard about Harry. Tough break. I'm going back on Friday, hope to see you then.

Jen D., MIA

Ron,

I'm coming back on Friday and we're all thinking of getting together again. Come with us, it'll be fun.

Jen D., MIA

I sat and stared at the last piece of parchment I had to fill out. Hedwig sat patiently eating the popcorn. What do I say to Draco? How do you know if you love someone?

Images of Draco popped into my mind. His blond hair as it fell into his gray eyes, the look in those eyes when he talked to her. Chills and fever ran though my body at once. Like a feeling of a sinking heart but it was sinking on wings of gold. Oh yeah, I loved him. I readily took the parchment.

My Draco,

After careful consideration, I've decided to respectfully accept your proposal of marriage. Everything will be explained in due time, basically, when I tell the court at trail. These are my terms.

Love, oh, joyous love,

The Future Jen Dobbins Malfoy

Oh, that felt good.


	5. Coming from America

Sorry about the wait. I've actually had this and the next chapter done, I just thought I'd spread it out over the next week that I'll be able to post. Here is the next chapter. Fun to all!

silentC: Thanks for reviewing. As always, your encouragement is wonderful.

The next morning, Jordan came to talk again.

"I thought I had the week off?" I asked, routing through some papers in my side table drawer, looking for my passport.

"You do. I just wanted to ask you how Kevin was," he lied through his teeth. He hated Kevin, and I knew that.

I turned to look at him. "He's fine," I said slowly. "What's the real reason you wanted to talk?"

He sighed and looked down, "I want to know what you said to this Malfoy."

I huffed, "God, you're just like my father. I said yes, if you most know."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Is this what you want? Is he good enough for you?"

"Jordan, trust me. He's a good guy."

"But his father is being charged as being a Death Eater. With plans to kill Harry. Is this the type of person you want to be married to?" he asked, nervously. His voice was raising in volume, nearly screaming.

I laughed a little. "Jordan, calm down! Are you really one to judge a person on their parents?" I questioned back at him.

He calmed down. "You...you're right. You're not a little girl anymore. You can take care of yourself," he sighed again before continuing. "I'm sending you the latest updates to the Most Wanted list in Britain. I figure, kill two birds with one stone, right?" He was nervous that I wasn't coming back. I was his daughter; he wanted me to be safe at all times.

"Don't worry Jordan, you're coming to the wedding and I'll be back before it happens," I cooed at him, trying to reassure his fears.

He smiled before he left.

***

Thursday morning came fast and furious. In a rage, I threw clothes, books, paper, pens, wizarding robes, everything in my bag. How could I forget to pack? God, I'm so stupid some times.

In the afternoon, I got my most important things in order. In my purse I put my medicine, money, more paper and pens, the necessary papers to leave the country, a book, my glasses, and my wand. Then, I got into my green Buick that my grandma also left to me and drove to the San Francisco International Airport.

The lines were long. Very long. They were always this way, too much security, don't want some Americans to die, even if our world is overpopulated as it is. I sat in the terminal, waiting for them to board us.

I didn't see many wizards or witches. They don't understand the finer points of flying, I guess. They're too much in a hurry these days. Hurry to get to where ever they're going without the time to think like Muggle transportation offers. I like the time to think, the time to watch the world go by.

The plane ride is several hours long, not to mention the time difference. By the time I get into London, it's Friday. Heathrow Airport is a horribly designed airport. Most of the terminals look like afterthoughts that weave in and out of each other. You have to walk through stores to get to the front. Wonderful for marketing, horrible for bulky luggage.

Outside on the street, Draco stood leaning against a black Jaguar. He was wonderfully dressed in a green turtle neck sweater and a pair of washed out jeans. He smiled when I came up. Taking my bags, he opened the back door and pushed me in. He went around the back, putting my stuff in the trunk and got in the other side door. The car drove away.

There was a driver of course. Draco pushed a small button and a black glass window separated us from the driver.

"How are you?" he asked, grabbing my left hand with both of his.

"Good. How about you?" I asked uninterested, watching what his hands did instead. They pulled out a small black box, opened it, and took out a small diamond ring. Actually, small wasn't exactly the right word. It was huge! It was like a small diamond mine on a gold bar! It slipped perfectly on my left ring finger.

Draco looked up and smiled after it was safely on my hand. "I'm excellent."


	6. A new home

Not much to explain here. Just that, if you're reading this, you can review if you want something added. I usually use your suggestions. I can also answer questions too. And flamers are welcome, but I probably won't pay much attention to them.

silentC: Daisy's in the next chapter, which I will have posted probably on Wednesday. And that's going to be the last chapter before I take a three week break, so be prepared for a bunch of new chapters when I get back.

We drove out of the city and into the countryside. I had never seen the countryside at this slow a pace. It was kelly green hills rolling to and fro, it was small forests that dotted the fields. Stone castles would appear almost out of nowhere.

It took nearly an hour to get out to the Manor. "We don't usually drive into town," Draco explained. "It won't take this long to get to town when we do it the real way." He punched me lightly in the arm when he said that. I just glared at him.

The car turned up a small dirt path that looked just like a field road. Almost a mile down the road, surrounded by thick trees, of course, was an iron gate with a huge "M" in the middle. We stopped for a while but then the gate opened and we passed without harm.

Draco reached down in front of him and pushed the button to lower the black glass. "I want you to see your new home," he whispered excitedly. He had good reason to be excited, the house was beautiful. The grounds were well manicured. The house was a dark blue color that curled around in an open square. The dirt path curved around to the front of the house.

The car came around and stopped at the arc of the circle. The driver got out and opened the door for Draco, who got out. Then the driver opened the truck to get out my bags, while Draco came around and opened my door. He offered his hand, which I gladly took, and gracefully hoisted myself up from the car seat. His arm snaked around my waist as he pushed me up the stairs.

"Put those in my chambers, please," he drawled to the driver.

"Yes, Master Draco. Please enjoy your stay, Mistress Jen," the driver bowed low and walked around the right side of the manor.

Inside was grander than the out. A great staircase of sparkling white marble circled slightly up and to the left. A blue carpet was laid out to either side. Off the right of the marble stairs was a slightly smaller wooden staircase that lead down; I guess leading to the servants' quarters and the kitchen.

"My mother's in here," Draco whispers, pushing open the door to the right so it opened all the way. Inside was a wonderful drawing room. Or what I thought was a wonderful drawing room, if I could see through the smoke. Just vaguely, I saw the figure of a woman, sitting in a chair, a cigarette in one hand, and a glass of vodka in the other. She was sitting and staring, just staring. It was quite creepy. Draco pulled the door closed. "She's really upset about father. I don't think she's come out of that room since they took him away."

I stood staring at the door. "Sorry I did that to her," I croaked, trying to push away tears.

Draco chuckled, "It isn't your fault. It's his for joining with the bastard anyway." Then, he pushed me onward, up the gigantic stairs.

"Right now, I live in the rear wing, but once they put my father in jail, I get the whole house," he remarked.

"What about your mother?" I inquired, looking around, as best I could, at the pictures of his family. He looked so much like his father.

"She's requested to have a small cabin built on the rear edge of our property."

"Hmm," I answered, still looking at all the beautiful things passing by. "So, I'm going to be living here? Glad I said yes then."

Draco laughed out loud as we came to a stop in front of a wooden door with a gold plague reading, "Master Draco."

"Welcome to your new home, dearest," he smiled before opening the door.

Beyond the door, the rooms suddenly lightened up. It seems that he had all the rooms on the inside extended while having the rooms on the outside ripped out and inserted large windows. It was stunningly light. He led me to the first door on the right. Inside, was the largest room I had ever seen. It was probably bigger than my house.

"And this is our room," he uttered. On the opposite wall was a large bay window, over looking a garden that was surrounded by the manor. A couch and two armchairs, along with a cherry coffee table, framed a fireplace. Placed to the right was another door, perhaps the bathroom, and on the left were sliding doors that lead to the bedroom.

The bed was king size canopy, with blue bed dressings. I walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. I was dead tired. As I kicked off my shoes, Draco came in and laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me totally as I fell asleep right there with him.


	7. Daisy Kemp

Last chapter before Order of the Phoenix, hope it's ok. So, I hope to be finished with this by the time I get back to post, then I'll post one chapter a day until I'm done. I don't know if I'll continue with Jen. But nothing is certain yet.

silentC: This is Daisy's chapter. I hope I did her justice. The next one will have a lot more of her.

When I awoke, Draco was gone. After a moment of panic, I heard the water running. He must be in the bathroom. I snuggled down in the sheets and let the smell of him wash over me. Looking over at the bedside table, I saw a letter addressed to me.

Sitting up, I snatched it from its perch and ripped it open. It was from Harry.

Welcome home, Jen,

Okay, so I talked to the guys (and girls) and we've decided that Saturday, we're going to Diagon Alley together. Come with us, it'll be great fun. Oh, and try not to bring the Death Eater. What's the use? You're bringing him anyway.

Saturday, Noon, Flourish and Blotts, be there.

Harry.

Today was Saturday. Draco walked into the room. Better ask him now. "Can we go to Diagon Alley today?" I asked without mentioning my intentions.

He stopped in his tracks. He had a towel around his waist. Nothing else. I was melting. "I guess we could. I was thinking that we could talk about the wedding, but we can go there and talk later," he stated.

I smiled at him. "Good. We're going to meet Harry and them there at noon and I figured it was a good time to tell them the news. And maybe I could go look for a dress too," I remark, making eyes at his chest.

"What?" he asked once he noticed my strange looks. "What are you looking at?"

"It's just amazing," I huffed, still looking at his exposed body.

"What's amazing?" he drawled, leaning against the doorframe. Casually, he looked at his nails, thinking he knew what was coming.

"Just that you can stand there like that and not kiss me," I smiled, turning away from him and stretching. His eyes widened in complete shock. "After all," I continued, "I am irresistible."

He laughed and dove on the bed to give my neck a shower of kisses. After I had been totally satisfied, I pushed him off, and began rummaging through my bags for some clean clothes.

***

After my shower, Draco called up for some breakfast. "See," he started, "the best part about being rich is, you never have to leave your room." We ate mostly in silence; the food was too good to talk through.

By the time we were done, we had just enough time to run around gathering money in a blind panic before we needed to leave. With Floo powder in hand, we made our way to Diagon Alley.

The Alley was crowded, but that was usual. Many people were out and about gathering things for the huge party at Voldemort's conviction. "Why don't they just sentence him and get it over with?" I over heard a large man saying, "We all know he did it." Some people's lack of justice is appalling.

Draco grabbed my hand as he led me through the crowd to the bookstore. Sure enough, outside the store was the usual crowd. Ron and Lavender were holding hands, Harry was nuzzling some girl's neck, and Hermione stood between them. 

I always admired Hermione for her level-headedness, but it still amazes me that she could be so calm about Harry and this girl. It was obvious that no one but Harry liked her. They were all at least a step away from the couple, like, "We don't know those crazy people, even if one of them is Harry Potter."

But Draco didn't even stop for a second. He ran right up to the group, pushing me around to complete the circle. Hermione screamed and hugged me. "God, kid-o, how you been?" I asked, pushing away. I had started calling them all "kid-o" soon after I had told them my real age. After all, I was about seven years older than them.

"Good, good," Hermione nodded, taking my hands. Her eyes got huge as her right hand probed my left. "God! It's huge!" she screamed, looking at the ring like it was the most delicious candy in the world. Lavender came up behind her and screamed also. I laughed and just smiled while I thought, "Girls" with an exasperated sigh.

"My, my," Lavender shook her head, "what a mighty fine ring." I always imagined her as the southern bell of England. In my mind, she always spoke with a southern accent.

Pushing the girls aside, Ron stepped up for his hug. He reached down, grabbed my waist and lifted me up, half spinning. He was almost a foot taller than me. I gave him a little kiss on the cheek as he set me down to face Harry.

Harry didn't even look up. He kept kissing that girl's neck. My smile wavered. The girl cleared her throat and nudged Harry a bit. "Oh," he said, not moving from his position around the girl. "Pleased to meet you." I looked at the people around me. They just shrugged, as he went back to the kissing.

The girl nudged him again. Harry looked up at her confused. She just made a gesture between him and me. "Oh, right," he cooed. "This is Daisy, my fiancée," he said between kisses. The girl, Daisy, I guess, lifted her left hand and flashed a ring in my face. It wasn't as big as mine, but it made for nice bling. When I didn't take her hand, she lifted it and pushed the wavy black hair out of her olive face.

I looked at Hermione. She just shrugged and turned to talk to Draco. I turned back to Harry, still kissing, and Daisy, who looked like she was truly enjoying it. This was going to be a long week.


	8. Loved any less

Back! Oh God, OotP really messed up almost every fic, didn't it? Now, their all AU. So, since I really haven't used Sirius a lot, I'm excluding him from this story. I'm sad to see him go, but whatever JKR wants, she gets. A few notes before this chapter. Jen Dobbins really is a professor of Divination at Salem Academy. I've suddenly started an interest in RPGs. And the school in India is Kasten, a school for the Dark Arts, also an RPG. If you want the address to either site, just leave a review with your e-mail, or I can address it in the next chapter.

More Daisy! Come on, you know you love her!

"Well, you two brides," Lavender tried to break the ice, "let's go see what we can find for dress robes."

That brought me out of my trance. "I'm not wearing dress robes, we're having a traditional, Muggle wedding," I stated, turning to look at her.

Draco made an interesting sound before adding, "What?" He's so articulate sometimes. "We'll discuss this later, Jen."

But still, no one could rain on Lavender's parade. "But let's go look anyway. For Daisy," she added almost as an afterthought.

The mysterious girl nodded and pushed Harry gently away. Almost as if a spell had been broken, he returned to his normal self. "Jen!" he yelled as if he'd just seen me. "God, Jenny-Jen, Jen! How have you been lately? Is that a ring? Are you engaged?" he picked me up and spun me around full out, nearly five times.

"That's enough spinning, Harry. Let's put Jenny-Jen down before she pucks on your robes," I laughed through gritted teeth. He finally put me down.

Daisy stepped up and touched his shoulder, making him instantly cold and his eyes glaze over. "Harry, dear," her voice was as sweet as honey, with a tone of complete annoyance, "the girls and I are going dress robe shopping for the wedding. Why don't you run along with the boys." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"Yes, love," he responded automatically. She smiled and removed her hand, then brushed past him. Before moving on down the road, she stopped in front of me, her bright blue eyes narrowed to a slit. Then she moved on past Lavender and Hermione, leading the way to the robe shop.

I turned to join them when Ron grabbed my arm to stop me. "Watch that one for me, will you?" he nodded at Daisy, "she gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, I get that feeling too." And then I left. I had to run to catch up with them; they were already in the store.

Pushing open the heavy wooden door, I emerged into a dark, cool room. There were dress robes scattered over doors and frames, hanging on hangers and draped over chairs. I entered just in time to see the attendant rush off to find some wedding robes for Daisy.

Then she turned. But it wasn't just a turn. She flipped her black hair in a graceful manner. Her eyes met mine. "I believe we haven't really met. I'm Daisy Kemp," she drawled in a voice clearly British. "I just graduated from a school in India."

I smiled, something I noticed she rarely did. "I'm Jen Dobbins," I said in my American accent, trying to sound as informal as possible. "I'm a teacher at Salem Academy. Pleased to meet you." I rushed over to violently shake her hand. Lavender and Hermione gave me a confused glance but didn't say anything. I wasn't about to let her know what I really was.

Suddenly, the attendant returned with a stack of robes. All Daisy's attention was focused on that. We must have been a sight to see. Daisy, tall and beautiful, Hermione, bushy hair and all, Lavender, fair and smiling, and me, brownish red and short, looking around like someone with a bomb down their shirt.

***

After an hour or so of dresses, we left the store with a very flashy number for Daisy and a card for me. We met up with the boys, still outside Flourish and Blotts. Draco looked extremely harassed while Harry was half smirking. Daisy quickly sent that look away.

"Lunch, I think," Hermione huffed hurriedly, sensing the building tension. We all followed her off to The Leaky Cauldron. Draco grabbed my arm and held me back a bit.

He murmured in my ear, "If I loved you any less, I wouldn't be here right now."

I looked at him with complete horror. "What does that mean?"

Draco just shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the sky. "There's just no telling." He continued on without another word.

We ordered our lunches (Daisy also took the task of ordering for Harry) and settled to an awkward silence. Unfortunately, Daisy took the call. "So, Jen, what do you teach at Salem?" she asked, innocently enough.

Draco and Ron shot puzzled looks at Lavender and Hermione, who just shrugged them off. Thank God they had the common sense to not say anything. "I teach Divination, actually," I stated, folding my hands on the table.

Daisy scuffed. "An inaccurate study, Divination. Much preferred something useful like Potions, myself. Don't you agree, Harry?"

"Yes, I loved Potions," Harry mumbled like a zombie. Ron's jaw dropped, which Lavender closed quickly, while Hermione just looked nervously around at us all. I remained steadfast in my emotionless expression, as did Draco. We all knew perfectly well that Harry hated Potions.

"Don't you think you're a little young to be getting married?" I inquired as politely as I could, trying to keep my expression calm.

Daisy's eyes suddenly turned much more cold, as if ice daggers would shoot out at any minute. "Don't you think you're a little old to be marrying him?" she asked in return.

I laughed suddenly. "Good one, girl. You have me there," I opened my arms to expose my weak spot as in defeat. But I wouldn't let her win the war.


	9. Draco's wish

Hola all! This is the big escape chapter. I hope it's ok. Also, there's another Harry Potter fan fiction out there by the same title. I'd like to say, right now, that my publish date is earlier than theirs' and I've been thinking up this story since December. So there.

silentC: Yes, we should work on our fic together. Did Book Five give you some ideas? I thought maybe a Luna Lovegood story, because I love her so much. I made Daisy really cool in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Sunday was spent in lavish rest. Draco seemed to be pouring over something for work, so I went to the Manor library to check on spells that Daisy could be using on Harry. I found nothing.

The next day we got up early. It was the day for the trail, my part of the trail anyway. We dressed in our best robes.

We had the driver take us to the Ministry of Magic's visitor's entrance. Of course, we were late. We ran past the security checkpoint, thanks to my MIA badge. We took the elevator all the way to the bottom, and then ran down the stairs to the big trail rooms.

Draco pushed the doors open. The room was deadly quiet. Carefully, we walked to the benches were Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at. Only after we had settled did I look around. On the bench in front of us sat the rest of the Weasley family and Luna Lovegood, the girl who helped Harry fight the Death Eaters in the fifth year, and Neville Longbottom, whose parents were driven insane. Further down our row was the Order of the Phoenix, Remus and Tonks, of course, holding hands. They had been married for a few weeks now.

After a few minutes, the officials walked in, lead by Fudge himself. They were seated without ceremony. A few minutes more and the doors behind us burst open. Everyone turned to look at this. Lord Voldemort was lead in by five guards, armed with wands and Muggle guns. He was leaden with chains and his arms were held out to his sides. The room became much more tense, as hands flew to their owner's wands, while my free hand pulled out my gun to rest on my leg.

The guards lead him to the chair in the center of the room. Even the chains on the chair flung themselves around his body. "Tom Marvolo Riddle!" shouted Fudge from his post

"Don't call me by that name!" yelled back the disheveled Lord.

"Today," continued the Minister, as if it never happened, "the Americans are charging you with the murder of Rodger and Helen Dobbins." I could feel my heart skip a beat. "We decided to keep you in England though, since we like you so much." Some of the Ministry workers laughed.

Fudge consulted a piece of parchment before calling, "We call to testify Miss Jennifer Dobbins." Ramming my gun back into its place, I stood slowly, walked down the row, and strode up to the testimonial chair. Shaking, I sat down.

I looked up at the council. Most of the faces were hard, unreadable. But Fudge's had softened. "Pleas state your name and occupation for the court."

"Jennifer Dobbins. MIA, secret agent," I said, looking over my shoulder. I didn't see anyone who would have been a threat. I was glad Daisy wasn't there.

"Now, tell us dear," Fudge purred as if addressing a five year old rather than a full grown witch, "what happened to your parents?"

I sighed. This is what Draco wanted. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I started, "I was five when it happened. My parents were also secret agents. They were on to Voldemort, tracking him, making sure he didn't go there, to America. They even captured his American Death Eaters." My voice swelled with pride. I was damn proud of my parents.

But the prisoner punctured my swelling ego. "Anyone could have caught those idiots," he laughed that cold hearted laugh. I flinched.

Continuing as if nothing had happened, I said, "That's why I think he came after them.

"It was a very dark night. I woke up because there were strange sounds coming from downstairs, as if a million people had invaded our house. My father came into my room and carried me into my parents, telling me to hide in the closet. Dutifully, I did as I was told."

"That's where you were?" shouted Voldemort. "Well, I'll be sure to always check the closets from now on, you rot, you filth!"

"He killed them!" I shouted over his voice. The memories came flooding back and I shouted them out, all of them. "I heard my father scream, begging him not to hurt his wife. And that git over there," I pointed at the man, now glaring at me as if I was an insolent follower, "he promised he wouldn't. I saw the flash of green light, heard my mother scream, felt my father's body hit the ground, and smelt his delight. Then, I saw the flash again, as he killed my mother. He lied to my father!" I was standing now, moving closer to the man people called the Dark Lord, to the scum that lied to an honest man. "And I waited in that closet until my parent's boss came and adopted me."

Voldemort growled, "So I lied, big deal. Your father was nothing compared to me, your mother was nothing, and you, my dear, are certainly not smart enough to see the trap I have laid right in front of your face." The way he said it sounded like a real threat.

I furrowed my brows. "What does that mean?"

He laughed. Just laughed. "You'll see," he gagged out between peals of laughter.

Instantly, I felt someone drop onto my shoulders, pulling my hair, forcing me to my knees. I threw the person off backwards, screaming in pain as they took handfuls of my hair with them. Turning, I saw Daisy Kemps, now standing with her wand out, chucks of my hair in her hands. She let the strands fall to the floor in front of me as she laughed with Voldemort.

I most have looked shocked. "See, I'm with him. You didn't think I'd really go out with Potter," she spit the name like venom.

Reeling with rage, I stood up and threw a punch at her. She ducked and pushed my back, sending me flying into the huge elevated bench where the judges were sitting. I flipped over and managed to take the blow on my back but landed on my neck.

I saw Daisy give Voldemort his wand. He burst through his chains, throwing hexes at random people. The Order was rushing toward him, throwing both curses at him and counter-curses at his victims. Ron, Draco, and Hermione, suddenly smart to Daisy's plan, formed a block around Harry. Unfortunately, she got to him anyway, by flipping over all three, grabbing him, than jumping up to the rope and escaping magically. Voldemort followed shortly, after laughing out, "I told you, little Jenikins."

Then, they were gone. And I blacked out.


	10. More bumps and Snape

New Chapter for all of you! Next chapter includes Blaise Zambini, so be prepared. Then the rescue, then some fluff, followed by a wedding/song fic chapter. I was thinking of doing a couple companion song fics to go allow with this, when it's down. What do y'all think? Maybe one where the gang goes to America and makes fouls of themselves? Or some fluffy stuff?

My heart actually skipped a beat. I felt as if I had died. A dreaded moment passed where I took no breath and heard no heart beat. But, almost as suddenly as it had happened, my beat stepped up and my breathing quickened. I sat bolt up right. Unfortunately, most of the Order was leaning over me, and I hit all of their heads.

They sat back on their knees, clutching their injured heads. I opened my eyes in a daze. I felt Draco move behind me and I leaned against his chest. When I was finally able to focus, I noticed that every member of the Order that had attended, was still hovering over me.

"Well!" I shouted. "Who's going out to save Harry if you're all sitting in front of me, holding your heads?" They should have been out there finding Harry. That was the whole purpose of the Order of the Phoenix; save Harry.

Ron took up the challenge timidly. "We stayed to bandage your head. You were pretty badly hurt." I narrowed my eyes at him, lifting my hand to my brow. Sure enough, a bandage was in place. The second one this summer.

"All of you?" I screamed back in disbelief. They all were sitting around, wrapping linen on my head, while Voldemort and Daisy were getting away with Harry!

Draco scoffed. "Not like we want to go find him anyway," he trailed off into a mumble. He still, after all they'd gone through together, hated Harry with a passion. Of course I wondered why, but that was not the task at hand.

I turned to stare at him. How could he say that? There were no words to explain the feeling of betrayal.

"Jennifer, please," Remus Lupin sighed. I turned to look at him. He was tired, as always. It showed in his face and his eyes. "We don't know where they took him."

I smiled and got to my feet, however shaky. "We can find out," I said softly, barely above a whisper.

***

Severus Snape lived in Diagon Alley while not at Hogwarts. He would be with the Order, but he was trying to pretend to be a Death Eater and all. With Lupin, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, and Draco in tow, we drove down to the Leaky Cauldron.

We trudged through the streets, me leading the way. When we came to Snape's door, Ron knocked hardily. "What ever you want, you won't find it here!" came Severus' voice through the door.

"Open up, you old git," Ron whispered as he knocked again, harder and with both arms.

I sighed as Severus called again, "Go away!"

"Let us in Severus, or I'll bust in her door!" I yelled back to him, getting ready to kick in the door. We were answered immediately this time, with much gusto.

His arms wrapped around me immediately, his greasy hair falling into my face. I started to try and blow it out of my nose before I sneezed.

Finally, Lupin cleared his throat loudly, then added, "We have urgent business to attend to." I didn't know if he was talking to Severus or me. But I pulled back anyway.

Ron pushed Severus' back to the door and entered, with me on his heal and Draco on mine, his hand on the small of my back. The apartment was dirty. Very dirty. Garbage littered the ground, half eaten bowls of food were tossed aside without conviction. The only piece of furniture was a futon that was folded down as a bed.

"So," Snape started uneasily. Perhaps the placement of Draco's hand, now snaked around my waist, was off settling to him. "What urgent business needs attending to here?"

Tonks took up the question. "Well, frankly Snape, You-Know-Who's escaped and taken Harry with him. Don't know where they went; don't know what's going on. All we do know is that a girl's traveling with them. Got a clue as to where they happen to be?" she asked in conclusion.

Needless to say, Severus' jaw dropped. It was quite a bit of information for just a few sentences. The amazing thing, however, was what he said. "Does this girl go by the name of Kemps?"

Ron and Hermione passed uneasy looks. "Yeah, Daisy Kemps. You know her?" I growled. He knew her, and I'd bet he knew of the plan. And he didn't tell me. I was going to kill him.

Snape stood there stupidly, hands in his robe pockets, shoulders scrunched up around his neck. "Yeah, I know her. Graduated from Kasten Academy of Demons just last month. One of the best girls in the business, I'm afraid," he uttered.

"Where'd she take them?" I screamed, grabbing his collar and wrenching him towards her.

He actually looked scared of me. His eyes cast a weary look towards my belt, where I kept both my wand and my gun in separate sheaths. "I'll tell you," he mumbled.


	11. Zabini's flat

Hi! Sorry it's been so long, I've had work and then vacation and then school registration. And my brand new boyfriend can drive, so he takes me out every night. This chapter is really long, so I ended it really…badly. Sorry again, you'll see what I mean when you get there.

"I'd hurry if I were you, Snape," casually drawled Draco, looking cold and impassive. "She could kill you at any moment and not give a damn." Right now, I had to agree with him.

Severus let out a long, shaky sigh. "He'd said something about it, using a device to get Potter," he voiced quietly. I scoffed loudly. A device, a beautiful word for Daisy. Severus continued as if without interruption. "This device would free him at the trail, stealing Potter away with them." He paused for a few seconds.

"That's it?" I cried noisily. "That's all you know!" I was outraged. Daisy and Voldemort had Harry, doing who knew what to him, at this very moment! It'd be easier just to go around London trying to find him.

"No!" screamed back Snape. It was the first time he had ever raised his voice to me. "They're under the Tube! You take the Tube at Piccadilly Circus and go down a magical stairway."

We stood in silence for a minute. "How do we find this magical stairway?" Lupin's calming voice asked faintly. Quick thinking Lupin, I thought. I was still stunned that he yelled at me. So, I stared at his forehead in wonder, mouth slightly aghast.

Snape exhaled through his teeth. "Only a few wands can open it. You'll need to convince a real Death Eater to open it for you." The atmosphere in the room depressed dramatically.

"There goes our chances," huffed Tonks as she turned away from the group towards the window. It was an even more depressing sight out there. A dark and overcast day, as if the sun wouldn't show it's head for it's sorrow.

Now Ron sighed exhaustedly, "Can't we just blast it or something?" His arms flung up in a half shrug.

"No," said Snape firmly. His eyes hadn't left my face. "It'll throw bricks at you. With extreme accuracy." Lupin went to join Tonks, linking his arm around her waist. Hermione slumped onto the moldy looking couch as Ron paced around looking angry. But Draco looked as if the very beginnings of an idea were forming rapidly in his brain.

"Who, exactly, are these certain Death Eaters?" he asked cautiously. I could see what he was getting at, sort of.

Severus looked deep in his mind. "Avery, your father, and Zabini. Why?" he interrogated.

Draco looked excited now. "Blaise Zabini?"

Suddenly, Snape, Ron, and Hermione all jumped up with hope. "I know," casually replied Draco, "I'm a genius."

***

Snape lead us through the streets to another apartment building. This one was of higher class than Severus', including a doorman. We walked across the gold and marble lobby and into the mirrored elevator. Snape pushed the button for "Penthouse" and we launched on our way.

I shifted nervously from foot to foot, sandwiched between Draco and Snape, who had moved to the back of the contraption. I still couldn't get over that Harry was out there. To make matters worse, Ron said something very inappropriate into Hermione's ear, but they both laughed anyway. Not even nervously, a true laugh.

The doors opened and I charged into the small foyer. Knocking energetically at the door, the others came around behind me. No one answered. I huffed frustrated, walking a small circle as Severus knocked again. With my back turned, I looked up at the door. Again no answer.

With a small scream, I pulled my gun and shot the lock. Hermione yelped in shock. Holding my gun up, I kicked in the door. A ruffled man with a towel around his waist rushed in. He was athletically built, with olive toned skin and dark, slicked back hair. He looked Italian, including a small gold chin around his neck. The Dark Mark gleamed on his forearm.

"What the hell is going on here?" he yelled, obviously annoyed. Probably beyond annoyed.

The others filled in around me, Hermione and Ron on the left, Remus and Tonks on the right, with Draco and Severus leaning on either side of the doorframe. "Long time no see, Blaise," Draco drawled, moving in around my left slowly.

An odd noise escaped Blaise's mouth. I looked at Hermione, my gun still pointed at his chest, and rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. "Draco, my boy," Zabini finally articulated. He rushed forward and took my fiancé in a crushing hug. Pushing the blonde to arms length, Zabini continued, "Didn't go to the Dark Lord, did you? Oh, no matter. I'm a spy now, with dear Snape here," he pointed at Severus, who was now at my right.

Blaise was leading Draco inside by now, gesticulating wildly at random things. Severus cleared his throat, pushed my gun down, and moved after them. The others looked around at each other, did a collective shrug, then followed. I stood shocked in the doorway. Finally, I put my gun away and joined in. No point in fighting it, right?

"So," Zabini continued, "what brings you freedom fighters around these parts?" He gestured for us to sit on his leather couch, as we did without remorse. He, on the other hand, stood, since he was still only clad in his towel.

Draco, who seemed to dominate the situation, answered, "Well, frankly, we need your wand."

To say the least, Zabini looked confused. "My...what?" he stuttered. I huffed loudly, throwing my head to the side. And there, on a side table, was the precious object. I darted for it, clutched it in my hands, and ran out the door. I didn't even check if the others were following.


	12. The Master plan

Sorry. Hey, you! Yeah, you, you good writer you. Want to join an RP loosely based on Harry Potter? Of course you do! Here's the skinny. So, you're character is dead or in a coma? Where do they go? Limbo of course! Come to Limbo, Inc. and apply now!!! 

Draco grabbed me on the landing. "You can't use it, Jen," he whispered, clutching my arm tightly. I struggled slightly but he softly hushed me, putting his free arm around my waist. His strong arm pulled me in close. His sweet lips pressed on to my forehead. The hand that was holding my arm moved to my neck.

"Excuse us," Severus huffed, pushing between us to the elevator. Draco exhaled loudly, I shot daggers after Severus. His shoulders were more stooped than usual, his head thrust over, bent and defeated.

"My wand, bambino," Zabini grunted, nudging my shoulder. Slowly, I tore my eyes from Severus. I looked the man up and down. He finally had some clothes on, though he still looked totally disheveled.

Throwing his wand into his hand, I said through gritted teeth, "I'm not your bambino." He shrugged, and brushed past, clapping a hand over Draco's shoulder. Remus appeared next. He motioned for me to follow Zabini, which I did promptly.

Must get through this, I thought. Must find Harry. The elevator doors opened. Severus shuffled in, leaning against the sidewall next to the button panel. The rest of us followed. I stationed myself near the front of the contraption.

A growing fear entered the small space. Even Severus stood taller. We all knew it; this was going to be the final battle. And Harry was going to have to defeat Voldemort on his own after all.

"How guarded is this place?" Tonks asked. A tremor rose through her voice. She was the only one brave enough to ask the question we all feared.

"Heavily," Zabini whispered. Sweat had begun to gather on his forehead. Ron cleared his throat nervously. Hermione whimpered from behind him. Draco just shifted his weight. I stood still, not wanting to show my weaknesses.

A bell broke the silence. The doors flew open and the sunlight flooded in. We all squinted at the brightness of it all. I walked out flanked by Severus and Draco. The others followed us slowly. The doorman tipped his hat as we left.

We walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. "This is the plan," I began, not even trying to turn my head. "Zabini will come in, saying we're his prisoners. I'm pretty sure we can get to Voldemort like that. Then, we'll burst in and over take Voldemort and Daisy. Everybody got it?" My question was met with silence.

"I'm taking that as a yes," I stated as we moved out to Muggle London. There was no turning back now.

Only a block away from the Leaky Cauldron is an Underground station. Muggles file in and out of the gaping hole. A reassuring hand was placed on my back. To my dismay, it was Severus'. Quickly, I went down the stairs.

With a subtle flick of my wand, the turnstile came free. The others followed my lead. I walked down to the platform for the subway. The train to Piccadilly Square was pulling up. "Hurry up!" I cried over my shoulder. "The train's here!" I held the door open as the others ran in.

***

The ride was bumpy and not nearly as fun as it should have been. The doors opened finally on Piccadilly Circus. "Mind the gap!" cautioned the invisible voice.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed. I knew it had been my idea with the whole prisoner thing, but now I wasn't happy about it at all. Zabini wasn't my favorite person right now. Or ever.

We walked on to the platform as a group. Unlike most of the other Muggles, we went in the opposite direction, towards the Tube. It was a lot more stairs to get down there than it was to get to the regular Underground.

No one else was on the platform. The train had quit running for the night. I stopped at the bottom of the case. Zabini charged ahead, heading towards an old door at the far end. "This is the place," he said dully.

"Looks like crap," Ron stated flatly as we walked towards him.

"Of course it does," Snape snapped. We were all on end.

Zabini looked around again, checking to make sure no one else was around. He turned around then, making golden strands of rope come out of his wand. "Don't be scared," he smirked mockingly, looking at my disheartened expression. I growled low in my throat as Zabini gently tied us up, around our wrists and a loose yet firm loop around our necks chaining us together.

"Everybody ready?" asked Remus, trying to maintain his control over the situation. Zabini nodded, tugging around the chain he had. A tap of his wand opened the dreaded door and slowly, nervously, we filed inside.


	13. Show me a sign

Sorry about the long waits, been trying to think of ways to do this. I think I found it though. Am very excited about the next chapter. Then, after that, one or two more before it's finished. I'm thinking about revamping the entire series. Any thoughts? Thanks to all who review, you know this story is all for you!

It was dark and damp, like I had suspected. It had to be for under the Tube. There were stairs moving down, escalators more like. We stood going down for a long time, it felt like forever. Slowly, a light came into view. It was a pale, soft light, nothing you'd expect in a Dark Lord's secret torture chamber.

Oh, poor Harry, I thought desperately, straining against my binds. I could hear Voldemort's curt laugh and Daisy's horrible giggles. Harry groaned faintly.

"Wait here," whispered Zabini. He walked towards the door, still holding the rope firmly and hiding it behind his back. "I have a present for you Master." He sounded way too happy to be acting, if you ask me. I looked back around to those behind me. Severus was cleaning his fingernails but everyone else looked horribly tense.

"What could be a better present than Harry Potter?" asked Voldemort with a hint of contempt in his voice.

Blaise remained painfully silent. I suspected that he had a small smirk on his face, but I could only see his back. And then, he pulled on the rope. No one had suspected this. I lurched forward, so did everyone else. We stumbled into the chamber, trying to literally save our necks.

Zabini pulled the rope again so we all fell to our knees. Voldemort was laughing again. I looked up defiantly, gazing around. Severus was on his hands and knees, staring down at his fingers. Remus and Tonks were both sitting on their feet, holding their hands tensely together. If they died before their honeymoon, I'd kill myself. Draco was much in the same position as Severus as Ron and Hermione were kneeling like me, both gazing at the same point.

I followed their line of sight. Harry was sitting in a chair, strapped to it with leather bonds. His eyes were puffed, his face cut and bleeding. I wanted to stand up and rip him from the chair. But I would have, undoubtedly, killed myself before even reaching the half waypoint.

Daisy was leaning over Harry, whispering something in Voldemort's ear. A thin smile spread on his face. "Excellent idea, Miss Kemps," he said in a cheerful voice. His eyes met mine. We stared at each other without blinking. "Zabini, take them away, but leave the American here.

"And give her back her wand."

Everyone looked at me. I tried to stay calm, to look unnerved. But inside, I felt horrible. I wanted to scream and just take my gun out and shoot everyone down. Instead, I allowed Zabini to untie me and thrust my wand in my hand. "Good luck," he whispered, bending over to pick up the new slack in the rope. "You'll need it." He didn't sound so optimistic.

He led out the others. Each looking at me with a forlorn lost look in their eyes. I refused to look back.

"Stand up and face your doom," Voldemort said in a cruel snarl of a voice once we were alone. I stood quickly, looking at Harry instead of Voldemort or Daisy. Kemps began to walk forward at the same time Voldemort did. I could sense it.

Before they said anything else, I lifted my wand and yelled, "Emmobulus!" They both stopped mid lunge. I exhaled, letting my shoulders drop. It was horribly hard work to be nervous all the time.

"Harry," I sighed, moving forward to untie him. "I told you I'd come get you," I laughed after helping him up. "Let's get our butts out of here."

I walked over to the door and pushed it open a little before looking back. Harry hadn't moved. "Harry," I warned, "let's go!"

"No," he said determinedly. I couldn't stand this. I was giving him a free ticket out and he wasn't even going to take it. "I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort and I intend on doing it."

What a time to be noble. Typical Gryffindor though.

I looked longingly at the door once more. I could have left, could have walked away, married Draco, moved back home, and let Harry die right there. But I didn't. The door closed behind me as I walked to face the frozen Voldemort and Daisy.

"Well, get your wand and let's do this thing," I called, standing at the ready. Harry smiled. God, not only was he noble, but he enjoyed the fight. When this was over, I'm going to have a serious talk with him.

He picked his wand from Daisy's back pocket and ran to stand beside me. "I've got Voldemort," he whispered. I nodded curtly. Slowly, the evil pair moved again. And we were ready.


End file.
